Frenetic Desires
by Dancefool91
Summary: AU. Perfection could describe Troy Bolton’s life, but is it all worth losing just for his one true desire… he thought so. Tryan.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Warning- **This is a Slash fic, meaning sexual relations between two boys.

**Summary- **AU. Perfection could describe Troy Bolton's life, but is it all worth losing just for his one true desire… he thought so. Tryan.

_**A/N: **_Hello, my name is Sam, and this is my first fan fiction, so please be kind guys. I am using my lil bro's account because he is not really using it anymore. Just a few things I have to tell you guys before you read this story.

1.) Sharpay and Ryan are NOT related. (I know that is a shock, but it fits better with the story if they are not related

2.) None of this story follows the _High School Musical _movies at all.

3.) There is some OOC in the characters, but not so much, and pairing are different from normal.

Those are some of the most important points. A few more will pop up, but hey will be trivial. So I hope you guys enjoy this story! Here it is!

* * *

Frenetic Desires

Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted

* * *

Troy Bolton entered the glorious doors of East High, greeted by clamor and piercing screams of female students, crowding East High's golden prodigy. Chad Danforth stepped in front of the basketball god, protecting him from his obsessed fans, while his other friend, Zeke Baylor protected him from the back. Head cheerleader Sharpay Evans and co-captain Taylor McKessie, the two wearing revealing uniforms, accentuating their assets.

"Hey babe." Sharpay Tisdale (Not a very Original name, sorry) greeted her boyfriend in her seductive voice.

"Hey to you too." he greeted her, flashing his million dollar smile that would send any girl into a puddle.

"So I was thinking, after you have your tryouts, you can come to my house, and we can… you know." she suggested, her fingers making designs on his clothed chest, Troy knowing what she was referring to.

"You know I will be there." he grinned seductively.

"Fabulous." she placed her lips ever so gently on his, and before anything more can occur, her lips were off of his. "See ya later." And with that, she and the rest of the cheerleading squad sauntered there ways across the hallway.

"Damn Troy. You know how lucky you are to be with that fine piece of…"

"I know Zeke, I know." Troy said. The trio continued down the hallway as Troy's fans followed them.

Yes it was the first day of Troy senior's year, the day that would change his perfect life forever.

* * *

"Must he always cause a scene every time he walks through a hallway." Ryan Evans commented as he packed his textbooks in his locker, his best friend, Gabriella Montez right next to him.

"Well he is Troy Bolton, East High's golden boy." she replied, fiddling with her white wool sweater.

"Yeah, I know, but he is just overrated." Ryan sighed. He grabbed his English book.

"You won't need that." Gabriella told him.

"Why? My 1st period class is English." Ryan responded.

"Yeah, well we an assembly day, you know, since it is the 1st day of school."

"Oh, right." Ryan mumbled. Soon, a charcoal gray haired student made his way towards them.

"Hey guys." he greeted the two.

"Hey Jason." Gabriella and Ryan said in unison. Soon, a short brunette haired teen with a pair of glasses ran towards them.

"Whoa, Kelsi, what is up with you?" Ryan asked the energized teen.

"Oh sorry, guys. It's just that I talked with Ms. Darbus, and she told me my compositions were accepted for the fall's musical!" Kelsi exclaimed. Gabriella went and congratulated her friend. Meanwhile Jason casually reached for Ryan's hands, while Ryan jokingly shook his head at the display the two girls were making. Soon, Ryan felt calloused fingers lightly trailing his hand, he turned to Jason.

"Jason, what are you doing."

"Oh, I… saw something." Jason slurred, his cheeks becoming a crimson red. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what was wrong with his friend.

"Jason, are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I am why would I be. Shouldn't we be heading to the auditorium." Jason replied, trying to dodge Ryan's wandering questions.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late." Gabriella chimed in. She grabbed Ryan's hand. "Um Ryan."

"What's up Gabs?"

"I was thinking, since Kelsi is in charge of the composition, maybe we can audition for the musical, like as a pair." Gabriella asked timidly, unsure of Ryan's response.

"Really? I never thought you would be interested in it." Ryan replied.

"Well, I have thought about, but you know how Sharpay always gets the leads with Troy and all… but I thought since this year Kelsi's compositions were chosen, I was thinking, maybe we have a shot this time around." Gabriella explained. Ryan gazed into her eyes, which were filled with anxiety and anticipation.

"I think it would be a great idea." Kelsi put her two cents in.

"I am not so sure you should do it." Jason mumbled.

"Don't listen to him, Ryan. You and Gabi have a shot. Plus, this can give you a chance to outshine Troy." Kelsi said, trying to persuade him.

"Please, do it for me." Gabriella pleaded. Ryan thought about it, while Gabriella looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, why not! What have I got to lose." Ryan replied, sending Gabriella and Kelsi to shrill screams, while Jason seemed a bit disappointed.

"Well we should get going to the auditorium." Jason muttered. The four teens walked into the auditorium doors, chaos awaiting the large room. As the four sought for open seats, Ryan felts sparks going through his body, whipping his head around to see what or who gave him that effect. Kids were going through, making it impossible for Ryan to pinpoint who was the mysterious person.

"Is something wrong Ryan?" Gabriella asked, concern in her voice.

"No, nothing wrong. Let's go find us some seats." Ryan announced, giving her one of his warming genuine smiles, Gabriella biting her lip, Kelsi eying the auditorium, and Jason watching Ryan and Gabriella, jealousy written all over his face.

* * *

Hands were roaming everywhere as their lips collided with one another in passionate bliss. He had his hands roaming underneath her uniform, as she tugged onto his hair, letting out moans and groans.

"We… should… stop…" she said in between pants.

"Wow babe, isn't this exciting?" he said, as he planted kisses on her neck.

"Troy, seriously." she groaned, pleasure running through her body. "You have to give your speech, remember."

"Yeah, I know, and I am going to do great Shar."

"I know you will, but this isn't at all romantic." she complained fixing her skirt. "I mean, were are making out in the janitor's closet. How repulsive."

"Oh, but you weren't complaining a second ago." Troy smirked.

"Yeah, well you are lucky you are my boyfriend, so I can put up with your unromantic ways." she retorted, tying her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh I can too be romantic." Troy playfully frowned.

"Whatever." I'll see ya later hon." she placed a quick kiss upon him, and exited the closet making sure no one saw her leave. Troy waited a couple more minutes before he too exited the closet.

Upon entering the auditorium, girls swooned over him, trying to tug his shirt. Troy merely smiled, and continued his way to find his friends. As he made his way. He brushed against someone, sending tingles throughout his body, a feeling that should only be received when Sharpay was around. He turned to see who it was, but no such luck, too many people to pinpoint who exactly was the mysterious girl who gave him the effect. He shook his head, and tried desperately to find his way, the tingling still there.

* * *

"Last year, East High was able to beat rivals West High for the championships. And this year will be no exception. We need new blood in the team, so come in, and tryout. The sign-up sheet will be in the bulletins. So come on and show us what you got!" Troy exclaimed, as the student body cheered and shouted out his name, pandemonium striking the auditorium of East High. Soon, the marching band began to play and the cheerleaders began to cheer and yelling out Troy's name. Troy gazed around, this was his life, and he was glad that he was living it.

* * *

The quartet walked out the auditorium, relieved that they were out of the chaos.

"I am glad that this is all over!" Ryan exclaimed as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to go deaf." Kelsi chimed in.

"It wasn't that bad, especially when Troy Bolton started to make his speech." Gabriella giggled like a school girl, still clutching Ryan's arms. Ryan merely rolled his eyes.

"So are you thinking of trying out Ryan?" Jason asked nervously.

"Trying out for what?" Ryan replied.

"For basketball. Come on, please. I know you can make it." Jason said

"You are pretty good, Ryan." Kelsi agreed, while Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"I don't know guys, I am not so sure." Ryan mumbled.

"You can do it, I mean, just think about it. If you make the team, we will be practicing together." Jason told him.

"Plus you will wear those tight uniforms." Kelsi teased, while Jason and Gabriella both blushed.

"Well since you guys put it that way, I... still won't do it." Ryan announced.

"Come on Ry, it would be amazing if you joined!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, at least tryout." Jason urged him.

"Okay, I will tryout." Ryan mumbled.

"Great, so you better go and sign up!" Jason told him.

"Fine, I will. Meet you guys at lunch!" Ryan shouted as he sprinted across the hallways, not realizing just how fast he was going. Soon, he felt his body come into contact with another body, and pretty soon he could see himself falling and ready to embrace the hard school floors. To his surprise, he did not feel the hard floors, but more like broad shoulders almost cradling him. He gazed up, and saw the person who had saved him from a potential embarrassing and painful moment. Piercing blue eyes, a charming smile; it was none other than Troy Bolton to the rescue.

Ryan awkwardly pulled himself away from Troy.

"Um thanks." Ryan mumbled, his cheeks a light pink from embarrassment that Troy Bolton had rescued him. _'Why couldn't it have been someone else.'_ Ryan thought.

"Don't mention it." Troy grinned, holding his books. "Hey have I seen you before?"

"You might have." Ryan replied.

"You are friends with Jason cross, right?"

"Yeah, I am really good friends with him."

"Oh cool, he talks about you a lot in the locker-room, which is a bit weird." Troy chuckled.

"Oh, well Jason is a bit of a character." Ryan added. He felt a bit awkward at this whole scenario. This was the most he ever talked with the 'basketball god.'

"Yeah, my name is Troy Bolton." Troy stretched his hand, while Ryan looked at it strangely. Ryan reached out and shook it, both feeling a spark. The other gazed onto one another, and each let go immediately, both refusing to believe what had just happened.

"So…um, where is that bulletin for the sign up sheet?" Ryan asked.

"Um, over there." troy replied pointing to the opposite wall.

"Thanks." Ryan walked up to the sheet, and wrote his name on the paper in very neat handwriting, too neat for any guy.

"So, you are trying out?"

"It looks like it." Ryan said. Ryan turned to him, and arched his eyebrow. "Is that a problem."

"Oh no, it is just that the team is already kinda made up already." Troy admitted.

"Then why have tryouts?"

"Well it is to kind of give students a feeling that they might be able to make the team." Troy explained.

"You mean to give people false hope?" Ryan stated.

"I guess." There was a long awkward silence.

"Who know, I might have some untapped potential." Ryan replied. And with that he walked away, leaving Troy to look at the sign-up sheet.

_" Ryan Evans, Hm._ _Nice penmanship."

* * *

_

_**A/N: **_Well that is the 1st chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Untapped Potential

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Warning- **This is a Slash fic, meaning sexual relations between two boys.

**Summary- **AU. Perfection could describe Troy Bolton's life, but is it all worth losing just for his one true desire… he thought so. Tryan.

_**A/N: **_Thank you to those who reviewed, you guys are awesome! This story will be slow-paced but chemistry will grow between the two lads. Just to let everyone know for now the boys are "straight." So here is the second chapter!

* * *

Frenetic Desires

Chapter 2: Untapped Potential

* * *

Walking into English class, Ryan noticed Troy socializing with his basketball clique, except for Jason, who stood next to him. Ryan situated himself in a desk behind Jason, who sat in between Troy and Chad.

"So yeah, like I told you, Taylor was all over me. Before I knew it, we were in the backseat of my truck, and we were going at it!" Chad enthusiastically revealed to his friends, who all gave him fives and congratulated Chad, while Jason scribbled in his notebook and Ryan texted away. As Troy joined his friends in the conversation, he briefly turned around and noticed that the certain blonde teen sat very close to him.

'_How weird. I have never noticed him for the last 3 years, and now it seems that he is everywhere.' _Troy thought.

"So, are you and Sharpay gonna get a bit frisky after practice?" Chad teased Troy, who turned a crimson red, by Chad remark.

"Shut up Chad." Troy spat.

"Come on, if I was tapping that fine girl, I would be shouting it to the world." Chad retorted.

"Yeah, some guys have all the luck." Zeke bitterly added.

"Guys, let's drop this, please." Troy announced, embarrassed by the whole situation. Almost out of impulse, he glanced at Ryan's direction, their eyes meeting momentarily. But that brief moment, ended, as Ryan continued to text away.

Mrs. Johnson entered the classroom, clutching on her briefcase and a stack of papers. Everyone immediately headed for their seats, and Ryan stealthily hid his prized phone. Mrs. Johnson placed her belongings onto her mahogany desk. "I am so sorry for my tardiness, I had to go to the AV center to get these." she pointed to the stack of papers while speaking in a flustered tone. She carefully picked up stack, a way that indicated she feared that one of the corners of the papers would slice one her fingers. "Okay, let's see if all of you are here. Kate Alt."

"Present."

"Troy Bolton."

"Present."

"Sam Buchanan."

"Here."

"Chad Danforth." It seemed the listed went on, Troy showing little interest in the roll call, until…

"Ryan Evans."

"Present." Troy subtly glanced at Ryan's direction, who had his head down, tapping his fountain pen on his oak desk, tapping it in a rhythmic beat. Troy enjoyed the serene and profound sound. The heavenly noise abruptly ended as Mrs. Johnson announced, "Now class, each of you were supposed to read "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn," "My Antonia," and "The Sun Also Rises." So I assume that this test will be a suffice method for me to see who truly read the novels." Groans and gawking faces filled the classroom as she handed out the exams.

"_This is going to be a long day." _Troy thought as he struggled with the 1st question.

* * *

"God, and I thought that Ms. Darbus was bad. This woman is insane!" Chad exclaimed as they exited the classroom. Troy merely shrugged, agreeing with his friend. Ryan cut right past them, Jason tailing behind.

"Who is that guy?" Zeke asked.

"His name is Ryan, he is Jason's friend." Troy answered, receiving curious stares from his friends.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Chad inquired.

"I bumped into him earlier today while he went to sign up for the tryouts."

"What? That kid seems to fit in with the drama geeks, speaking of which, is Sharpay making you audition with her again?" Chad teased

"When doesn't she." Troy replied.

"God, she has you wrapped up in her petite finger." Chad remarked.

"Lucky you." Zeke mumbled, his head down.

"Well, I am sure she is amazing in the sack." Chad mocked Troy, as Troy nudged him on the shoulder.

* * *

Students frantically searched for decent seats in East High's cafeteria. The cafeteria was the melting pot for East High, all of the little cliques reuniting once again, fitting the mold of their previous year. Freshmen students hunted for available room in the open area, trying to find the group in which they belong. Future jocks found themselves sitting next to the basketball, football, soccer, track, and the other various sports. Naïve "blossomed girls" made their ways to the cheerleaders, while the flamboyant boys and girls found their ways to the "drama nerds." Timid brainiacs learned the ways in becoming future members of the Scholastic Decathlon Team. It seemed that everyone frantically searched for a place where they belong, except for Jason, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Ryan. Each one participated in different activities; Kelsi focused her attention into the drama department, Gabriella took an avid role in the Scholastic team, Jason of course was one of the basketball jocks, while Ryan was more of… the temp of the group.

Freshmen year Ryan had tried out for track, he sprained his leg at the 1st practice. Sophomore year, Ryan took a dab in wrestling, twisted his arm in his first match. Junior year, Ryan participated in the soccer team. Made the team, and played a whopping 5 full minutes throughout the whole season. So now, senior year, Ryan was jumping in the scene of basketball. Hopefully, his basketball skills would be good enough for him to make the team, and find a place where he can settle in for the remainder of his high school career.

The quartet sat just a few tables away from the "Golden Table," which none other than the golden boy himself, Troy Bolton, and the basketball jocks, except for Jason who chose early on to sit with his friends, plus the overzealous cheerleaders. This was the table that many students dreamed to covet a special place in that table, especially if she or even he could be in a foot radius of Troy himself.

"So if you make the team, will we be sitting at that table?" Kelsi inquired as she nibbled on her ham sandwich. Ryan merely shrugged, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"I think we might be able to sit there. I already have an invitation to sit there, so I am sure there is enough room for all of us." Jason replied, looking to Ryan for some agreement.

"I don't know, it seems a bit too chaotic there." Ryan hesitated, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Come on, it would be riveting to sit with them, just imagine them gracing us with their presences." Kelsi conveyed, a glint of twinkles in her eyes.

"This hamburger tastes funny." Gabriella declared, changing the topic entirely.

"Why, what is wrong with it?" Jason asked, curious as to what was wrong with the seemingly normal looking entrée.

"I don't know, just tastes different." Gabriella answered, throwing it away into the trash bin. "I am going to go get a fruit salad."

"I'll get it for you." Ryan announced.

"Ryan, you don't have to." she said, batting her eyelashes in very innocent fashion.

"No, I want to, I have to get my pizza anyway." Ryan insisted while pink color appeared on Gabriella's cheeks, Jason enviously rolling his eyes. Ryan removed himself from his table and sauntered off to the lunch line. Troy unconsciously noticed Ryan leaving his area and saw where is destination was at.

"I am going to get some cheese fries." Troy declared, having a strange urge to go to the food line.

"Why, just have one of your chumps get it for you." Sharpay reasoned wondering why Troy all of a sudden wanted to get his _own _food. "They listen to your beck and calling."

"Yeah, well I need some exercise for the amount of calories I am about to take in." Troy quickly came up with, using words like calories and exercise, words that Sharpay despised with a passion. Sharpay reluctantly let Troy win this small battle, and Troy triumphantly headed his way to the lunch line, right behind a certain blonde-haired teen.

"And a fruit salad." Ryan finished his sentence as he told his order to the lunch lady nodded her head.

"A fruit salad? That's a bit… light don't you think?" Troy remarked, having a strong desire to tease the teen. Ryan turned around, a bit winded at who was talking to him.

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked, a bit taken back by the teen making small conversation with me.

"I am talking about the fruit salad." Troy reiterated, feeling a bit foolish for trying to joke around with someone who he barely met, yet there was some strange desire to continue anyway. Soon, the lunch lady handed Ryan a small container filled with healthy delectables, which contrasted greatly with the very appealing, pepperoni pizza slice seated on a white Styrofoam plate, drenched slightly with grease from the slice.

"That will be $4.35." The lunch lady said in a raspy voice, almost as if something was caught in her throat. Ryan graciously handed her the money and turned his attention to Troy.

"This is for her." Ryan remarked, his index finger pointing to Gabriella. He then pointed to the pizza. "This is for me." With that, he ambled away from the lunch line, leaving a slightly embarrassed Troy behind.

* * *

Troy headed into the gym, as newbies were aligned in a single file line, behind a luscious red -colored line that made it way around the recently polished oak floors in the gym. Troy was greeted by his teammates.

"Hey, Troy." Chad greeted his best friend with their typical handshake. Soon, a middle-aged brunet entered from the locker-room doors, clutching a clipboard. He made his way to the new students trying out, flashing his overly white teeth, wrinkles forming near his eyes. Yet, an observant can conclude that in his golden years this man was a looker, one that all girls wanted, and all guys aspired to be. It was no wonder that Coach Bolton was the father of Troy Bolton.

"Okay, now I have a list of the new students who are interested in joining this team." Coach Bolton announced. He glanced around the rooms at the "potential" players and looked down at his clipboard. "Okay, so now we will start with some drills and then we will go way with the tryouts.

* * *

2 hours later, the teens were filled with sweat, and man-scent filled the gym. Throughout the whole tryouts, Troy was amazed at Ryan's skills. Troy first did not take Ryan's "untapped potential" comment seriously, but after seeing him at the tryouts, Troy was truly impressed. Ryan managed to make every shot he made, and even was able to steal the ball from Chad, who was not too pleased with that. Obviously, Troy's father felt the same way, as he nodded his head with every move Ryan made, and scribbled ferociously down on his paper.

"Okay, so that was great guys. I will post the full list of the team tomorrow in the morning." The Coach announced, while many of the teens grabbed their water bottles. The teens entered the locker-room to change. As Troy unclothed from his sweats, he walked towards Ryan, in nothing but a towel on. Meanwhile, Ryan removed his drenched shirt, and put on another shirt.

"You were really good." Troy blurted out, Ryan a bit off guard.

"Oh, you. Thanks." Ryan said with little enthusiasm. Ryan continued to pack his belonging in what appeared to be a designer duffel bag.

"Just wanted to let you know." Troy mumbled, feeling a bit awkward. For some strange reason he hoped to have a much longer conversation with the blonde teen.

"Well thanks." Ryan said. "Listen, I got to go."

"Aren't you going to go shower." Troy asked, indicating to the showers where a few of the teens were currently at.

"Can't. Have to leave early. Maybe some other time, I will get to publicly shower in front of my peers." Ryan chuckled, while Troy blushed for some odd reason.

"Well, I will be waiting for that." Troy managed to blurt out. Ryan seemed to have a confused look on his face.

"Ha, funny." Ryan smiled, and with that left the musky locker room. Troy wondered why he had been a bit flustered with talking to this blonde teen.

_'Probably just tired from practice.'_

"Yo Troy, aren't you supposed to go to Sharpay's house right now?" Chad asked his friend, as he stepped out from the showers.

"Oh shit, I forgot." Troy cursed, and dashed to the showers to take a quick shower and get to Sharpay's house before Sharpay became testy. It seemed he could thing about the teen with the "untapped potentials" another time.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that is the end of the chapter. Sorry for a sucky chapter. I had written an intense tryouts scene, but it seemed boring and dragged on. Oh well. Sorry for the huge delay. Well, the next chapter should come sooner. Anyways, please review guys, they mean a lot to me. And this will be my official account. My bro will not be using it anymore, so he let me invade it. Sorry to those who liked his stories. Tryan scenes will appear, eventually. Next chapter will have more Sharpay and Gabriella, as well as the beginning of the "Tryan" friendship. Reviews are appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3: Now Or Never

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Warning- **This is a Slash fic, meaning sexual relations between two boys.

**Summary- **AU. Perfection could describe Troy Bolton's life, but is it all worth losing just for his one true desire… he thought so. Tryan.

_**A/N: **_Again, thanks for reviewing guys. You guys are awesome! Sorry for the long delay. I had major writer's block, and had a difficult time trying to write this chapter. Hopefully it is not complete crap. Also, Sharpay and Ryan are not related at all. Just to let everyone know. This will also have more Tryan interaction.

* * *

Frenetic Desires

Chapter 3: Now or Never

* * *

Fiddling with his locker combination, Ryan sighed in a frustrated tone, as the lock would not come off. He attempted a 2nd try, but his efforts were futile. His locker would not open. In rage, he kicked his locker and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Whoa, what did the locker ever do to you." he heard a sarcastic remark. Ryan turned around, wondering who in the world was here this early, and to his surprise, it was East High's basketball god, Troy Bolton. Ryan noticed that the popular teen must have come here for early basketball practice as he wore his East High jogging suit, and his face was dripping with sweat.

"Um, I beg your pardon?" Ryan asked, forgetting what the teen had said.

"I said 'what did the locker ever do to you'." Troy reiterated, as he leaned against a locker.

"Oh that, well you see, my locker won't open." Ryan explained, scratching his blond hair, a bit embarrassed about the whole situation. Here he was, talking to the most popular boy in school in an empty hallway at 7:00 in the morning about his disobedient locker. At this point Ryan felt like he truly was a dork.

Troy, however, did not seem to mind. He merely shook his head, as if processing the situation and removed himself from the locker. He sauntered towards Ryan's locker, his musky smell attacking Ryan's nostrils, a smell Ryan felt was a bit too poignant. But Ryan felt best not to say anything, since he did not want to offend the teen that everyone looks up to.

Troy glanced at the locker, pondering about what could possibly be wrong. He placed his hand on his chin, still seeing what was wrong with the trouble locker. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows as he found the situation bit awkward to say the least. He had no idea how Troy was able to fix this minutia dilemma. Troy Bolton was a basketball all-star, a jock How could he possibly know anything about fixing lockers? But Ryan couldn't help but find humor in this situation.

"Ah, here is the problem." Troy announced.

"Huh." Ryan mumbled, a bit puzzled. Troy smacked the locker in three different places, and to Ryan's utter surprise, the locker magically swung open. Ryan stood there, gaped. He felt a bit foolish for his previous thoughts of the teen, stereotyping him. Perhaps Troy Bolton was more than just a teen who can make a basket, or can make a girl fall down to her knees with one causal smile. Maybe he was someone with _actual _substance. Maybe, just maybe…

"There! You see, problem solved." Troy announced, a proud expression plastered on his bronzed face.

"Wow, thanks." Ryan politely said.

"No problem. Opening lockers is just one of my many quirky talents." Troy revealed to the blond teen.

"Well glad you have that special talent. I guess you are my hero." Ryan stated. Ryan then felt a bit odd uttering the last bit of his statement. _'My hero, why the hell did I say that.' _Ryan thought to himself. He immediately regretted saying that as it could be taken in so many ways.

"I guess I am." Troy agreed. It seemed Troy did not mind or fully take a possible innuendo of that comment. For some strange reason, Ryan felt that this conversation would be awkward beyond belief; but surprisingly, this was actually comfortable for him. Ryan felt a bit bewildered by all of this. He had never made an effort to talk to the basketball stud in all of his high school career; so it seemed rather peculiar how he had actually been talking to him. Strangely, he did not mind.

"I should get going." Ryan announced, realizing why he had come to school so early. Her had to talk to Ms. Darbus about the musical that Gabriella was forcing him to try out with her for. "Thanks again for the assistance with my locker."

"No problem. And I should get going too. Got to go shower so I don't go and kill people with my horrific body odor." Troy jokingly said, indicating to his sweat-drenched body.

Ryan let out a small chuckle. "Okay, see you around I guess."

"You will be seeing me around a lot actually." Troy corrected him. Ryan was a bit confused by what Troy had just said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan curiously asked as he placed his belongings into his now open locker.

"Well it seems like you have become an East High Wildcat." Troy stated in an excited and prideful manner. Ryan was utterly stunned. He genuinely could not believe that he had actually made the prestigious team.

"I what?" Ryan asked, believing that somehow he must have misheard what Troy had said or misinterpreted it.

"You made the team." Troy reiterated, and with that sauntered away, leaving the stunned blond agape.

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't believe you made the team!" Gabriella jealously exclaimed as Ryan took an appreciative bite of his hamburger.

"I know, I am still a bit shocked myself." Ryan revealed.

"I knew you were going to make it!" Jason chimed in with his voice filled with excitement. "You killed at the tryouts!" Ryan merely shrugged, continuing to devour his meal while his friends continued to chatter away about Ryan's achievement.

Meanwhile, Try stared at the newly selected basketball player from his comfortable seat. Troy barely made an effort to talk to his surrounding friends who were also talking about the blond. Most admitted that the blond teen had raw talent and would be a vital asset to the team. Sharpay and the other cheerleaders were more focused on his appearance. They unanimously agreed that Ryan was "hot" enough to be labeled the coveted role as a basketball player. Chad, on the other hand, felt indifferent towards the new member. He just hoped that Ryan would be able to pull his own weight.

Troy knew for certain that Ryan would do more than just pull his own weight. Troy was truly impressed with Ryan's natural talent. His movements were not forced, they were done effortlessly. When he sped across players in the court, he did it with such grace that it mesmerized Troy. '_And let's not forget his body… wait, where the fuck did that come from.' _Troy inwardly question where that thought had come from. Sharpay noticed her boyfriend's distressed look on his face. With her perfectly manicured hands, she gently jabbed him in the gut.

"You okay?" Sharpay asked. Troy gazed into her sweet chocolate-covered eyes.

"Yeah, of course I am okay. Just thinking about trivial things." Troy told her. Sharpay merely have an understanding expression on her blemish free face.

"Okay, just don't worry about those things too much. They make you get wrinkles." she stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she stabbed a melon with her black plastic fork. "Here.' she leveled the fork into Troy's mouth in an affectionate way. The piece of melon fell on to Troy's mouth as he could taste the naturally sweet juices from the piece of fruit. Sharpay leaned into him, the two sharing a small chaste kiss, unlike the other ones the two shared the previous night.

"Get a room you two!" Taylor, sitting awfully close to Chad, said in a teasing tone.

"You're one to talk." Sharpay retorted, flinging a strawberry at her friend.

"Calm down girls. We don't want you to start fighting now." Troy warned the two girls as he nibbled on a french fry.

"You are crazy Troy! Don't say that!" Chad exclaimed, pieces of his club sandwich falling from his mouth onto his white Styrofoam plate. "Come on girls. Go fight, pull hairs, rip each other's clothes…" he offered gesturing to the two girls.

"Oh please, like that is going to happen." Sharpay scoffed.

"Fine, how about you two kiss and make up." Chad said, his lips forming into a sly grin.

"Sorry sweetie, we only do that at sleepovers." Taylor teased while Sharpay giggled. Sharpay turned to Troy who again, who again seemed like he was in a daze. Sharpay could tell he was thinking about something, what she wanted to know was _what _he was thinking about… or _who_.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?" Sharpay inquired.

"I think I am going to ask him to sit with us." Troy announced in an affirmative tone.

"Who?" Sharpay queried.

"Ryan." With that he removed himself from his seat and advanced towards Ryan's table while Sharpay looked at her boyfriend with a confused expression.

* * *

"Do you think I will be able to handle it?" Ryan asked his best friend, Jason, who was seated to his right, while Gabriella, on his left, continued to chat away with Kelsi about the news.

"Of course you will! You are amazing Ry, really, you are." Jason genuinely told Ryan, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Thanks Jason, I really needed to hear that." Ryan said, a smile appearing upon his fair-skinned face.

"Anytime, Ry." Jason mumbled as he gazed into Ryan's charcoal eyes. "Um, Ryan, I was wondering, if you are not doing anything tonight, maybe after practice, we can…"

"Oh my God, Ryan! Look who is coming our way!" Gabriella squealed, tugging on Kelsi and the two giggled feverishly. Ryan faced the direction that Gabriella had pointed at, and instantly knew why the girls were acting in such a peculiar behavior. Advancing towards them was none other than Troy Bolton himself. Ryan noticed that Troy must have changed as he was no longer wearing his jogging suit. Now, he was dressed in a horizontal striped shirt with the East High school colors, with form-fitting jeans. Ryan could not help but turn away, feeling slightly flushed. _"I wonder why in the world is he coming here. Maybe he is coming to tell me that I did not make the team. Oh God, how that would suck terribly." _

"Hi Ryan." Troy grinned, standing merely a few feet away from the skittish blond.

"Um, hi Troy Bolton, what brings you hear to our table." Ryan managed to let out while Jason merely stabbed a piece of corn with his plastic spork.

"Actually I was going to tell you that…"

"I knew it, I knew that it was too good to be true. I know there must have been a mistake with the list. I knew I did not make the team. I feel so stupid for thinking that I could make the team. Oh crap." Ryan rambled on, while receiving confused looks from his friends as well as Troy.

"Um Ryan. I did not come here to tell you that, I came here to tell you that since you are part of the team, if you want you and your friends can come and sit with us." Troy stated.

"Oh, now I feel like an idiot." Ryan sheepishly muttered, blushing ever so slightly. Troy, on the other hand, found it cute the way Ryan cheeks became a light pinkish color. _"Wait cute. Where the hell is this coming from?" _Troy inwardly questioned. Meanwhile Gabriella kept nudging at Ryan's gut.

"Ryan, did you hear what just happened!" Gabriella harshly whispered.

"Troy Bolton just invited us to sit with his table, _his_ table!" Kelsi announced.

"I know, um, do you guys want to sit with them?" Ryan asked, not fully comprehending everything as he was still a bit embarrassed of his trivial rant and his jumping to conclusions.

"No!" Jason lowly chimed in. The girls sent death glares at him for his disapproval upon the situation. "What, you don't know those people. They are just snobby pompous teens who have nothing better to do than go and talk about how amazing they are." Jason stated trying to defend his reason.

"Jason, shut up!" Gabriella and Kelsi strictly muttered. They then turned their attention to Ryan.

"Say yes, you can't just say no to Troy Bolton." Gabriella nodded.

"And why not?" Ryan inquired.

"Because he is Troy Bolton, that's why!" Kelsi retorted.

"Fine." Ryan sighed, finally giving in to the girls' wishes. He was a bit uncomfortable about this situation. He did not want to go and sit with Troy and his friends as he was a bit timid about meeting a crowd that he was unfamiliar with. On the other hand, he wanted to accept the invitation for he knew that he should get to know his new team members and get to form a closer relationship with them, especially with Troy. He turned to see Troy, who was staring up at the ceiling, seeming to be in a daze. Ryan could not help but smile as he found Troy's demeanor to be charming in a peculiar sort of way.

"Uh Troy?"

"Yeah?" Troy said turning his attention back to Ryan. The two met one another's glances, and for a moment, it seemed that no one else was with them, it was just Troy and Ryan, blue eyes meeting silver eyes. Ryan took restrained breaths, it was now or never. Ryan cleared his throat and replied, "I would like to sit with you."

* * *

_**A/N: **_There you have it. I know it is a bit of a crappy ending, but I promise to make the next chapter worth while. I hope to have more Sharpay and Gabriella interaction. I will try to update once a week or once every other week. So until then, reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Take The Plunge

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Warning- **This is a Slash fic, meaning sexual relations between two boys.

**Summary- **AU. Perfection could describe Troy Bolton's life, but is it all worth losing just for his one true desire… he thought so. Tryan.

_**A/N: **_Wow, again thanks for reviewing. I like hearing everyone's opinion and input. I am utterly and truly sorry for not updating sooner. I tried to but things kept hindering my chances of updating. Well I managed to find time so here is the next chapter. This one, again is pretty short, so I apologize for that. I just felt that I should write something just to let people know I have not forgotten about this story. Hopefully you guys will like it, so here it is!

* * *

Frenetic Desires

Chapter 4: Take The Plunge

* * *

Ryan plopped himself onto his comfortable bed, staring up at the ceiling. Ryan's day had been peculiar to say the least. Entering "Troy Bolton's world" Ryan did not know what to expect. As soon as his butt landed on the cafeteria, he was attacked with questions from his new teammates as well as the cheerleaders. Sharpay, though, asked the most out of all of them. She asked if he had a girlfriend, which he answered with a 'no.' Then she asked about Gabriella, who sat there, slightly timid. Ryan answered her question with 'she is just my friend.' Next she asked why he did not have a girlfriend, so he answered, 'I haven't find the right person yet.' Sharpay continued to ask questions, making Ryan feel as if he was be interviewed for something. In a way, he was.

After lunch, he noticed that many of the students kept staring at him and stealing a few glances at him during classes. Troy seemed to notice too for when he passed Ryan in a hallway, he whispered, "Welcome to my world."

Ryan wondered, was he ready to be a part of it. Sure, now he would be part of Troy's posse, he would have many students adore him, but was he ready for it?

All his life Ryan was comfortable with being average. He liked being able to count on his friends with his fingers and toes. He enjoyed walking into East High without being mobbed by female students for being too popular or being placed in a trash bin and thrown down a staircase for being too geeky. He knew that now gossip would be started that would mention his name or would be about him. Ryan continued to question, was it really worth it…

As Ryan pondered he heard a knock on the door. "The door is open." Ryan called, still gazing up upon the ceiling. Ryan heard the door opened and noticed the brunette who was entering the room.

"Hey Gabi."

"Hi Ryan." Gabriella replied in her soft voice. "Can I join you."

"Of course you can." Ryan grinned, patting a spot next to him on the bed, signaling for her to join him. As she took a spot next to him, she too took a glance up at the ceiling.

"Why are you staring up at the ceiling." Gabriella asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Is there a fly up there?"

"No." Ryan chuckled. "I am just thinking about the stuff that happened today."

"Oh, why what's wrong?"

I don't know." Ryan replied as he let out an exasperated sigh. "I mean, it was just… different."

"You mean different in a bad way or different in a good way?" Gabriella inquired.

"I haven't decided yet." Ryan said in an almost inaudible tone, now sitting up. Gabriella lightly placed her delicate hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"I think it will end up being different in a good way." Gabriella chimed in.

"Why? Is it because now you are able to drool over Troy at a much closer proximity to him." Ryan teased, while Gabriella turned a beet red.

"No, I mean this is a chance to experience something new. I mean you will get to meet new people, be included in a variety of social gathering, be popular." Gabriella explained.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well if I am gonna be popular, I want you to be there with me." Ryan told her.

"Don't worry. I'll be there." Gabriella grinned, the two intertwining their fingers upon one another.

"You are the best friend a person can ask for." Ryan let out.

"You too." Gabriella said, her smile as bright as before.

"So Gabi, what brought you here to my house." Ryan asked. "I know you did not just come here to listen to my problems."

"I don't think I need a reason to go and see my best friend, now do I?" Gabriella counteracted.

"Touché." Ryan mumbled, earning a giggle from Gabriella.

"Well, I should get going." Gabriella announced, getting off from the bed and straightened her fleece sweater.

"I'll walk you." Ryan said, grabbing a sweater from his closet.

"You don't have to." Gabriella replied. "I only live like 3 weeks away."

"I know, but I want to." Ryan insisted. Gabriella placed one of her long slender fingers in her hair as she blushed a light shade of pink.

"Okay." Gabriella muttered as the two headed downstairs and towards Gabriella's home, Ryan thoughts still lingering on his predicament.

* * *

"So I was wondering that after your basketball practice and my cheerleading practice, we should head back to my house and practice for out tryouts next week." Sharpay stated, draping a pink robe over her slim naked body. Meanwhile, Troy lying on Sharpay bed, her covers covering parts of his naked form.

"Isn't that what we were supposed to do today?" Troy grinned, placing his hands over his head. Sharpay turned around, and sauntered towards Troy. She made her way to Troy, and hovered herself over him, her foot, playing with his thigh.

"Well it is not like what we did do was so bad either." Sharpay whispered in a soft low voice, lightly nibbling on his ear. Troy let out deep breaths as Sharpay did this.

"Nope, it wasn't." Troy managed to say. "In fact, I think we should do it again." Sharpay smiled sweetly, her fingers drawing little designs on Troy's chest. She placed her lips on top of Troy in a light, heavenly kiss and muttered, "We can't." With that she immediately got off of Troy.

"What!" Troy exclaimed, feeling irritated and slightly hot and bothered.

"Troy, my parents will be here any minute now, so you better get dressed and get the hell out." Sharpay said, flinging Troy's garments on the bed.

"You can truly ruin a moment, you know that." Troy remarked, grabbing his underwear from the small pile and putting them on.

"I know." Sharpay headed off into her bathroom while Troy finished getting dressed. Troy could hear the shower faucets turn on, and he merely shook his head.

"You sure you don't want me to join you?" Troy teased, leaning on the door frame of the bathroom door, adjacent to Sharpay's bedroom.

"No. Now leave through the window. I will see you tomorrow." she replied in an as a matter-of-fact tone. Before Troy could comprehend what happened, he found himself climbing the large tree that stood right across from Sharpay's bedroom. Troy wondered how Sharpay managed to get him out of that room in a matter of a nanosecond. As Troy found himself climbing off the tree, he turned back at Sharpay's window to see her waving bye at him. He smiled and headed off along the sidewalk, now two houses away from his girlfriend. Troy found it very convenient to live in such close proximity to Sharpay, seeing as if he ever had a problem that needed to be fixed, he just had to walk a mere two blocks to get his problem fixed.

As Troy continued to walk onwards to his house, he noticed a figure walking towards him. As Troy walked forward, he noticed the figure had blond hair, and charcoal-colored eyes. Eyes that were filled with thought and confusion, yet were graceful piercing. Before Troy could think, he muttered "Ryan?"

* * *

As Ryan and Gabriella leisurely advanced there way to Gabriella's house, Ryan briefly closed his eyes, taking in the fresh air breeze.

"So, have you decided if you are gonna stay with the team?" Gabriella asked, lightly tugging on her pink sweater.

"I don't. I mean I want to, but it's just so new to me. I mean all these years I have always thought of them as the rulers of East High, and now I can possibly part of that." Ryan admitted. "It just scares me." He turned to face Gabriella, who he half-expected for her to laugh or tease him for his insecurity issues. Instead, she just had a small smile on her face that said "it's okay, I understand."

"Well whatever you choose, I will support you." she said in a soft voice. Ryan could not help but grin, it seemed that Gabriella, with her sweet innocent voice, would have that effect on anyone with a heart.

Ryan graciously led Gabriella to her front door. "So now we are here at you lovely abode."

"Yeah, we are." Gabriella chuckled.

"So I will pick you up tomorrow, kay?"

"Kay." Gabriella fumbled through her purse, finding her set of keys. She successfully found them and opened the door.

"So see ya tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"Yep, see ya." As Gabriella was about to close the door, she said, "Hey Ryan."

"Yeah?"

"If I were in your shoes, I would take the plunge." With that, Gabriella closed the door, and Ryan began to walk towards his home, Gabriella's words still fresh in his mind.

"_If I were in your shoes, I would take the plunge." _those words continued to bother him like a mosquito bite. How could such a simple statement send someone to such confusion. Part of him felt that taking a plunge would only cause unnecessary drama, but the other part told him to do it, try and test waters. But which side to choose.

_Take the plunge…_

As Ryan had his head down, he did not notice the person advancing towards him. Still dealing with his troubled thoughts, he heard someone call his name. "Ryan." As Ryan raised his head, his eyes came into contact with bright blue orbs that were starting to become too familiar. For some peculiar reason, Ryan felt something inside himself flutter. Ryan replied, "Troy?"

* * *

_**A/N: **_Well, there you have it. I know it is not much, but it is something. Hopefully next chapter will have plenty of Tryan moments to come like a walk in the night and other surprises that I will throw in. I also hope to update quicker, hopefully I can. So stay tuned for this and my other stories. Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: Possessive

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Warning- **This is a Slash fic, meaning sexual relations between two boys.

**Summary- **AU. Perfection could describe Troy Bolton's life, but is it all worth losing just for his one true desire… he thought so. Tryan.

_**A/N: **_Sorry for the long update, hope that this update can make up for it.

* * *

Frenetic Desires

Possessive

* * *

"Troy?" Ryan asked, slightly shocked that he would actually run in into the basketball god. Troy advanced towards the befuddled blond, "Hey."

"Um, hey." Ryan awkwardly responded. "Do you live around here?"

"Yeah. I actually live a couple of blocks that way." Troy said using his index finger to point to the direction.

"You live around here too?" Ryan simply nodded. "I guess it's a small world."

"Guess it is." Ryan sheepishly muttered. He felt a little flustered for some peculiar. reason.

"You heading home?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, better get home, still have some homework to finish up." Ryan replied.

"You mind if I walk you there?" Troy suddenly asked surprising the blond and himself. He had no idea why he asked, he just felt like he should.

"You want to walk me from my house? Why? I mean it's pretty much out of your way, isn't it?" Ryan asked, a breeze passing through causing Ryan to tug on his Abercrombie & Fitch sweater.

"Um, no reason. Just thought that this would be a good chance to get to know each other." Troy admitted, scratching his head.

"Oh well okay, why not." Ryan gave in.

"Cool!" Troy announced, "So lead the way." The two soon strolled along the sidewalk, stars twinkling under the vast night sky.

"So is your girlfriend always inquisitive, or am I a special exception?" Ryan asked with a smirk. Troy looked at him and grinned.

"Don't mind her, Sharpay was just being… Sharpay. She does that type of stuff all the time." Troy explained as the two of them walked side by side under the moonlight.

"Oh, she sounds like a blast, no offense."

"None taken. You just have to get used to her is all."

"Well I don't think I would be able to put up with her."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I guess she is just not my type."

"So what is your type?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just trying to get to know you."

"Still isn't that a bit personal?" Ryan countered.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I am not avoiding it."

"Oh really, then what do you call what you are doing right now?" Troy grinned as he lightly elbowed Ryan in the shoulder. Surprisingly, Troy found it easy to tease Ryan and not feel awkward about doing it.

"I call it… stalling so I don't have to answer the question." Ryan replied, biting his lip which Troy found to be cute in a normal, non homosexual way.

"Well it is not going to work cause I will continue to nag you until you give in."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I am a very determined person." Troy chimed in, beaming. The two continued to banter and both had a determination to outwit the other one. Pretty soon they were at Ryan's house.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"You wish that I would tell you." Ryan smirked. Ryan stopped in his tracks and turned to face Troy.

"Yeah, I have been asking you for the last ten minutes."

"Why, you want to know if you have a shot?" Ryan boldly asked, leaving Troy gaped. Ryan began to settle into a fit of hysteria. "I am so sorry Troy, I had to do that, you should have seen the look on your face." Troy merely tried to laugh it off, blushing a bright shade of red.

"Yeah, very funny." Troy muttered.

"Well sorry, and thanks for walking me home. Night Troy." Ryan smirked, trying to control his laughter. As he sauntered to his front mahogany door, he stopped and turned around. "Oh and if you want to know, blue eyes are one of my weaknesses." With that he took out his set of keys and opened the door and waved good bye before shutting the door closed. Troy merely stood in the sidewalk, a bit flushed, yet wearing a grin on his tanned face. As he walked back to his house, the wind became much harsher, but Troy Bolton did not feel a thing…

* * *

"So he walked you home!" Kelsi exclaimed as Ryan placed a textbook into his locker while Gabriella and Kelsi giddily jumped up and down. Jason meanwhile leaned on one of the lockers, a disgusted look plastered on his face. This however was unnoticed by the others.

"Yeah, he did. It was just a walk guys, chill out." Ryan told them as the girls were grinning like mad.

"No big deal! Troy Bolton walked you to your home. How can you not grasp the fact that that is a huge deal!" Kelsi retorted.

"Yeah, I mean if a guy walks you home, that means that he likes you." Gabriella chimed in, looking Ryan dead in the eye, blushing slightly as she said this.

"But Ryan is a boy." Jason said.

"True, but maybe Troy is…"

"Kelsi, stop. You are overanalyzing things." Ryan cut her in, not letting Kelsi finish her statement. Ryan refused to believe that there was a remote chance that Troy Bolton was even bi, let alone gay. Besides, Ryan was not even gay or interested in guys, especially Tr…

"Hey Troy!" Kelsi exuberantly waved at the brunet teen that passed by them. Troy stopped and headed towards their direction.

"Um hey guys. Ryan." Troy greeted them, while Ryan's stomach felt funny as Troy singled him out.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella and Kelsi said in unison, gawking at the basketball god. Meanwhile Troy merely nodded but his eyes were focused a certain blond. Ryan could feel Troy's eyes staring him down, making him feel flustered.

"Um hey Troy." Ryan said finally gazing upon the brunet. Jason banged a locker and announced.

"I will see you guys later." Soon Jason stormed off leaving the quartet a bit frazzled.

"What is up with Jason?" Troy inquired. Ryan merely shrugged.

"I don't know, he has been in a bad mood this whole morning." Gabriella explained.

"Well, we are going to go to the library." Kelsi announced. "We will leave you two to go and talk about basketball… and stuff."

"But I thought we were.."

"Come on Gabby, let's go!" Kelsi exclaimed as she dragged Gabriella away from the two. Troy raised his eye brows and smirked.

"And you were trying to give me crap about how Sharpay is, when look at the people you hang out with." Troy teased.

"That is not fair" Ryan said squinting his eyes. "One thing, they were just acting like fan girls not over crazed cheerleaders, and secondly, I am not dating any of them." Ryan countered, crossing his arms, securing his grip of his books.

"Okay, so you got me there." Troy chuckled, one hand on a locker, the other grasping his small stack of textbooks, making it seem like he was towering over Ryan. Ryan, however, did not mind.

Meanwhile Sharpay stomped through the halls her designer handbag flapping through the air. As she passed through frazzled freshmen, she noticed Troy talking to Ryan. As she was about to approach them, she noticed something very odd on how they were acting, more specifically, _how _Troy was acting. He was standing in a way that he would only stand if he was talking to her. She was about to brush it aside until she noticed a look that Troy had on that was just indescribable. A look that said everything without saying anything. '_Maybe it is just in my head.' _Sharpay thought to herself as she sauntered her way over to her boyfriend.

"Hey Troy." she said putting on her seductive voice, the voice that could make Troy do anything that she desired, it was that powerful.

"Oh hey babe." Troy merely replied, giving her a light peck on the cheek. This stunned Sharpay. Usually, Troy would go and try to go PG-13 with her in front of many East High students. But today was different, and Sharpay did not like different.

"So I was thinking we could go to our special place to you know…" Sharpay suggestively said her delicate fingers going up Troy's clothed chest.

"Sharpay, not in front of Ryan." Troy muttered in a hushed tone wide eyed. He could not believe that Sharpay was acting this way in front of someone who she barely knew.

"What? You're okay with me doing this in front of Chad or Zeke." Sharpay innocently retorted.

"How about I leave you two lovebirds alone." Ryan announced, obviously feeling very uncomfortable. "I will see you guys later." Ryan soon ambled off but not before he stole a last glance at Troy and Sharpay as she lunged herself at him, causing Troy to drop his books on the schools aluminum tiled floors. He soon felt nauseous but had no idea why, and he did not like this new feeling at all, not one bit.

"Sharpay, what the hell was that!" Troy exclaimed, pushing Sharpay off him.

"What the fuck Troy!" Sharpay shouted. "First you tell me that you want me to be more adventurous and more aggressive, and now when I am trying to, you want me to stop!"

"But Sharpay, you just met the guy yesterday, I don't want him to think I am some horn dog." Troy explained. He honestly did not feel comfortable in Ryan seeing him with Sharpay, especially since he was just establishing a friendship with the blond.

"Well you know what Troy, I am not some little fucking toy that you can control and play with whenever you want!"

"Stop being so dramatic Shar!"

"Then stop being an ass!" Sharpay countered.

"You know what Shar, whatever." Troy replied, picking up his books from the floor and headed off.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? No one walks away from Sharpay!" But Troy did not listen as he continued to head down the hallway, slowing disappearing from Sharpay's view.

"Fine Bolton, I hope you know that you just cockblocked yourself!" Sharpay huffed. She leaned on one of the crème lockers. Perhaps she was just overreacting. Obviously Troy would never dare cheat on her with anyone else, especially with a boy at that… a strikingly pretty boy that with make up and long hair could pass of as an attractive girl. But even with that, Sharpay knew that Troy would never do that, he loved her… at least she was sure that he loved her. She had nothing to worry about. _'But that look. Even he has never given me THAT look." _Perhaps it was her imagination but Sharpay would not let anyone steal Troy away from her. If Sharpay was anything, she was in fact possessive, and she would **never **let anyone take what rightfully belongs to her. Never.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Yes this is long overdue and very short, but I promise the next one will be longer and will contain more Tryan. I will give you guys one hint. Some of it will take place in a karaoke bar. SO I will leave you with that.


End file.
